world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
083014 Team Be Awesome
CAC RIGHT NOW opened memo on board TEAMBEAWESOME. Memo is now Secret by CAC CLL: You guys are all in the Comissary. Have at. CAC: Rubi is eating pudding and bouncing up and around CTA: ((Well, miss queend. Did you call us?)) CAC: ((i guess i should probably do that)) CCA ceased responding to memo. CLL: I just said you guys are all in the commissary CAC: Rubi takes out her phone and messages everyone on team B to meet her in the comissary. not leaving them much time to ask questions. CLL: whatever CLL ceased responding to memo. CGT: Lily heads over to grab some more pulled pork and sits down. Might as well have a snack while she's here. CURRENT gardeningCatastrophe CGC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGC: Erisio is now waiting for Rubi to talk CGT: Notably, her scarf is now around her neck rather than her eyes. CURRENT timidTheurge CTT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTT: Miloko is already at the commissary, staring off into space and uneasy look on her face CTA: Thiago sits across from Rubi, looking at her expectantly. CURRENT gracefulThaumaturge CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: Acenia is carefully drawing something on a piece of parchment. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Rubi looks around "anyone seen Darmok?" CTT: Miloko shudders CTA: Thiago cocks an eyebrow. "I have not." CURRENT cthonicCatamite CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok walks out of the kitchen with a 5 gallon drum of ice cream under one arm, and a spoon. Ͼ CGC: "Aw what?! Dude c*mon you gotta share!" CTA: "Scratch that." He points behind Rubi at the giant. CAC: "speak of the devil." CGT: "This is gonna be a running gag, isn't it." CTT: Miloko tears up slightly CGC: "Miloko? Are you ok?" CAC: "All right. so Merrow and myself made up teams. And this was how it was splitted" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok ignores Σrisio and sits down beside றiloko, offering her a spoonful of ice cream. Ͼ CAC: Rubi looks at milly giving her a wink CTT: she takes it and tries to bury herself in his side CTA: Thiago tilts his head at Miloko's reaction. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok sets the ice cream on the table and pulls றiloko into his lap, kissing the top of her head. Ͼ CAC: "anyway we were trying to decide whos land to do" CGT: "OOH. OOH. MINE." CTA: "Not mine." CAC: "...why yours?" CGT: "Intrigue and puppy people!" CGT: "Also, I prototyped my sprite with a playing card. I don't think we'll have much trouble with imps." CAC: "Which playing card?" CGT: "A red joker, I think." CGC: "Prototypes? Oh I did a daisy" CTA: "Red joker...?" Thiago purses his lips. CAC: "Joker? i guess as long as its not from batman" CGC: "It was really cute" CTT: "t-that's l-league b-better t-than m-mine?" CTA: "Daisies sound fairly easy." CGC: "Wait, why are we fighting daisies?" CAC: Rubi gives a light laugh "Daisys do sound easy... and lets avoid milly's for awhile. id really rather us do that one much later" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok laughs darkly. "Ƿrototypes, Ļurking in Đark Ѿaters." Ͼ CGC: "Are we killing our sprites?!" CTT: "I h-hope so?" CTA: As soon as Darmok speaks, Thiago groans. "And that means?" CGT: "Is it a trap?" Acenia 'interprets' Darmok's statement. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "It could be. I guess we really wont know unless we go in though" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "Ⱦhe Ϊmps, Ļaser Ɓeavers from Տpace." Ͼ CTA: Thiago throws up his hands. "I just don't know, anymore. I'm sorry." CGC: "Is... Is he suggesting his land?" CAC: Rubi scribbles a note down "killer laser beavers from space" totally a movie title CGT: Acenia captchalogues her parchment. "Wouldn't it be nicer to draw straws or something? That way everyone who wants to go can have an equal chance?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: "But what if we get really really unlucky?" CAC: "But thats why were chatting about the lands first. we dont want milly's land right this moment" CGT: "Why not?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: "I think that's reasonable as any." CTT: "j-just b-because s-someone w-wants to go, d-doesn't m-mean it's a g-good c-choice?" CGC: "What Miloko said" CGT: "I mean... you guys seem to be looking for the easiest thing... Is that what we want?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "you w-wanna s-start in the s-shallow end? or j-just s-skip s-straight to the h-high d-dive?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok takes a long moment, forming his words very carefully. "Ϊt is only... in fire... that steel is tempered." Ͼ CGT: "And just because the imps sound easy doesn't mean the environment will be. Erisio's land might have daisy imps, but it was called technoterror something." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: Rubi opens her mouth and holds it open for a second "That is a valid point... but woudn't it be bad if we did the hardest ones first and then we went back and did the tutorial? CGC: "Yeah but it*s a jungle!" CGC: "In a jungle, I have an extreme advantage!" CTT: "w-what a-about e-everyone e-else t-though?" CAC: "Technoterror... sounds awesome but kind of creepy too" CTA: "Fire is not the same as plasma." Thiago intejects. "I agree, we should pick some middle land." CGT: Acenia closes her mouth and puts her hands in her lap. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "Works for me. mine sounds too easy really..." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok laughs at Ʀubi's comment. Ͼ CGT: "You got something to share with the group?" CTT: "w-well, not d-doing y-your l-land yet t-then sis?" CCC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ļost in the Ļabyrinth. Ͼ CCC: Ͽ " Ͼ CGT: "Sue me for not understanding half the stuff you say. At least I think that's what you're nagging me about, which kind of proves my point." CGC: "Hey hey guys, no need to fight" CGC: "Look, what are all of our lands? I have the land of techno and terror" CGT: "Charlatans and Ragtiiiime~" CTT: "e-euphoria and d-drum?" CAC: "Crowns and Symphony. hope you like the brass section" CGT: Acenia shakes her head. That shit is too depressing to go back to. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: "Mine's the land of Tempest and Sonata." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes a little glitter out of his hair. Ͼ CTT: "s-sparkle and pop, I b-believe for D-Darmok?" CAC: "Acenia what's yours?" CGT: "Graves and Gospel... But it's really depressing. I don't think we need something that disheartening for a first mission..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: "Ok, now who wants to go to their land?" CTA: "If anything, Erisio's sounds fun." CTA: "But I think my land is out." CGT: "I doooooo. Me." CGC: "Ok, we have Lily, and me. Anyone else?" CGT: "Actually... Lily knows almost everything about the game anyway. We should just let her show us how it's done." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "I'm s-saying a-avoid m-mine u-unless you w-want a h-headache?" CTA: Thiago smiles at Lily. CGT: "Ohhhh my Gooooooood, Acenia," Lily says, rolling her eyes. "Not this shit again." CAC: Rubi contemplates... "Lily do you really think your land would be the best "intro" course?" CGT: "I was actually trying to be supportive..." Acenia seems a little upset. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "why did we t-think t-these two on a t-team w-would be the b-best i-idea?" CGT: "Oh. OK. Soz." CCC: Ͽ "Ļily and Ѧcenia, Ļibby and Տcarlet." Ͼ CGT: "But yeah. I mean, it sounds like a helluva lotta fun, and the imps sound harmless enough." She looks ovr at Darmok flatly. "And yes, the comparison's been made." CTT: "l-like m-mother, l-like d-daughter?" CCC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. Ͼ CCC: Ͽ "Ļily, the Ǵreat Ʀube arrives." Ͼ CGT: "Mm." CTA: Thiago pinches the bridge of his nose. "Shall we take a vote?" CCC: Ͽ "Ⱦhiago, Ɓitches can't vote." Ͼ CAC: "All right. so its decided between Land of charlatan and ragtime, terror and techno, and my personal vote of sparkle and pop. if only for flashy enterances" CGT: "Besides... it should be easy if she's a seer of mind. Right? We should definitely get an advantage later is she works on it." She rubs her arm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "Mm, yeah, good point. I'm itchin' to see what 'knowing everything there is to know about Mind' entails." CTA: Thiago frowns at Darmok. CTT: "T-Thiago, w-what do you w-want to v-vote for?" CGC: "Ok, Darmok, Seriously, chill with the insults" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok licks his lips and makes a kissy-face at Ⱦhiago. Ͼ CTA: Thiago makes a bite towards Darmok. CGT: "Keep it in the bedroom, you two." CTA: "Yes, Lily." CAC: "I kind of hope to figure mine out fast too... life sounds like something to do with healing... and i'm really tired of people getting hurt from balish" CCC: Ͽ "Ⱦhiago, the Ɓiggest Ɓitch. Ļily, the Տecond-Ɓiggest Ɓitch." Ͼ CTA: "Ahem. / I was thinking we could vote what we want." CGT: Lily pouts. CTA: Thiago straightens his back, hearing this, and puts his hand on Lily's knee. CGT: "... has anyone been to theirs before?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "I think we went into darmoks for a half second..." CTA: "Let's be professional here, Darmok, dear." CCC: Ͽ Đarmok raises his hand. Ͼ CAC: "anyone else?" CGT: "Well, I've watched the puppypeople from the windows, but I haven't actually gone down there." CGT: "... should we go into new territory or work off pre-existing knowledge?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: "Look, no offense to Darmok, but we should go to his land when more of us are better at interpreting him" CTT: "I can h-help w-with t-that?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok murmurs into றiloko's forehead. Ͼ CGT: "It would probably help to understand him... Aside of Lily, he's the only one who knows much about what's going on. We're a good team this way!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CCC: Ͽ "Ļily, Ҁaught in the Ѿeb." Ͼ CTA: "That makes Lily's land a simple choice, then." CAC: "Hey darmok... do you write the way you type as well? I don't know if that's a thing with full trolls" CGT: "Darmok, the biggest bitch." CTT: "he's o-only a h-half t-troll?" CAC: "wait he is?" CAC: "today i learned..." CTT: "y-yeah, his mom is c-commander H-Heston?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok furrows his brow, and clutches றiloko tightly, again forming his words very slowly. "ץou. Ѧre. Ⱦhe. இracle's. Ҁreature. ץou. Ҁannot. Ɓe. Ⱦrusted. Ѿith. Ѧ-Ҁeeeeee. אe-ah." Ͼ CGT: Acenia tilts her head. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTA: "That's fairly deterministic of you." CTA: Thiago raises his eyebrows. CGT: "I am actually capable of putting aside grievances for the sake of the team, yanno." CGT: "Noted... Thank you Darmok!" Acenia gives him a smile. Gosh it is nice to be out of that gloomy room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: Erisio facepalms. "Can we just chose a land already? No drama, no insults, just vote!" CAC: "i retract my vote and vote lily's" CTT: "L-Lily's l-land?" CCC: Ͽ Ƕe sighs. "Ļibby, the Ļast Ѧrchivist of Ѧrena. Ļibby and Ɓalish in the Ѧrchives. Ɓalish and אullar, Жismesisitude. Ļibby and אullar, knife at the throat. אullar, dead and gone." Ͼ CTA: "Lily's land." CGT: Acenia cringes at the last bit of his sentence. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: "Darmok, I meant you, stop with the threats. Anyway, we*ve decided Lily?" CGT: "Hey, I'm not the one who's protective of her matesprit's quadrants here." CGC: "Lily, you too" CTT: "o-only t-three of us v-voted?" CTA: "Come on everyone." CCC: Ͽ "Ɓalish and Ѧcenia, Жismesisitude. Ļily, the இracle's Ҁreature." Ͼ CCC: Ͽ Ƕe grumbles. Ͼ CGC: "And everyone else is too focused on fighting to pay attention" CGT: "Can we please just go..." Acenia is bright pink. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGT: "You're saying I'm gonna kill Acenia." CCC: Ͽ "Տtims, more than they seem." Ͼ CTA: "Nonsense." CAC: "ENOUGH. land chosing now. lily's land going once." CGT: Acenia stands up, ready to move away from the awkward conversation. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CGC: "Ok, we have 3 votes Lily, one vote from Darmok for "Not Lily", any other votes?" CGT: "abstain." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CTT: "E-Erisio and L-Lily, you g-guys s-still n-need to v-vote?" CGT: "My land." CGC: "I*m sick of all this bickering, can we just go to Lily*s land?" CGC: "Or are there any other interruptions or objections?" CTA: "I think it's settled." CGT: Acenia waves and starts to leave the commissary, rubbing both of her arms nervously, heading towards Lily's room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ CAC: "I've got none. Lily's land it is gather your things gents we're going hunting" CTA: Thiago stands, holding the crook of his arm out for Lily. "Shall we?" CAC: "Dismissed" CGT: She takes it. "Let's." CTA: Thiago follows Acenia to Lily's room, he's already prepared. CAC: Rubi goes to her room and gathers various supplies for her mechas. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok glances down at றiloko. "Đown with the clown?" Ͼ CGC: Erisio groans and heads to his room to grab his stuff, then heads over to Lily*s room CTT: her face goes full brown "you t-think we h-have t-time?" CCC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. Ͼ CTT: "o-okay t-then? l-lead the way?" CAC: Rubi heads to Vyllens room first... then on over to Lily's room. She now has her crown on. CCC: Ͽ Đarmok leads றiloko to her rooms. Ͼ CAC: "...don't judge the crown..." CTA: Thiago smiles. "I like it." CAC: She flicks it. *ting